


Something new

by TMCS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alternate Universe, Domestic, F/M, M/M, Slight fluff, Tea, Triggers- Mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMCS/pseuds/TMCS
Summary: Harry Potter is a bit of a player but when he meets Draco Malfoy, things start changing.





	1. New Flatmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These characters do not belong to me nor am I making money from my endeavours, I am merely borrowing them and having fun.

“Harry?” Hermione called, “Where are you ?”

“Balcony,” Harry yelled back, “What’s up?” Harry was stood out side on their tiny terrace which had ended up being why they bought the place. Sheltered by a tin roof, it was just big enough to fit a barbecue and a few chairs with a thick brick wall at the perfect sitting height around the edge. And sitting on the ledge was exactly what someone was doing. With his hands tangled in Harry’s hair and his own brown locks tucked back behind his ear, a boy with his shirt half undone had his legs wrapped around Harry’s torso. 

By the time Hermione made her way to the balcony, the two were very much preoccupied with each other. Hermione cleared her throat to resume their attentions. Breaking apart but still staring deeply into one another, Harry replied, “What’s up ‘Mione?”

“Draco’s here,” she paused waiting for some sign of recognition from her flatmate. “My friend, from home?” She pressed with no luck, “Harry!” she called again slightly annoyed.

“Yes, yes I know, Draco, Draco Malfoy your wonderful friend with all the wealth we don’t have has arrived and will be staying for some time until he finds a flat. Etc.. Etc..” He shot back at her. “See, I do listen.” He turned and winked at her, his arm still around the brown haired boy’s waist. 

Hermione hummed in annoyance, “You could at least come at say hello.” She muttered.

“Yes, mum.” Harry jibed as Hermione walked away. Making eye contact with his ‘friend’ he jerked his head in the direction that Hermione had gone and shrugged. The boy hopped down and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, kissing him deeply as Harry buttoned up his shirt. 

When they came through to the siting room, Harry was surprised to find Hermione sprawled out over her very attractive friend. She was sat back against the armrest, legs draped over Draco’s knees. She usually reserved familiarities like this for her (very jealous) boyfriend or for Harry, whom it somewhat irritated. Harry raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing. 

The boy she was sat with had a long peroxide blonde fringe with the sides of his hair buzzed short so that it swept to the side naturally. His face was quite pointed and pale but not unhealthily, and it took every ounce of Harry not to stare at his chest that was so desperately trying to break free of his too tight top. 

“This is Draco, Harry. Draco, this is my flatmate.” She looked up at Harry expectantly but when he offered nothing in return, “aren’t you going to introduce us?” she nodded her head at the boy Harry had been on the balcony with. 

“Oh right,” Harry drew his eyes from Draco, back to the boy next to him, taking his hand out of the boys and placing it around his waist and slipping his hand in his front pocket, pulling him in closer. “This is Dean.” Harry murmured, kissing the boy’s neck. Hermione’s eyes jolted to meet Harry’s, recognising the name. The boy called Dean chuckled, “If you’re worried for Seamus, don’t be, we’re pretty open and he enjoys Harry just as much as I do.” Smiling into his kiss Harry tipped his chin up to so that he could softly kiss Deans lips, not missing Hermione fake gagging out of the corner of his eye. 

“I best be off,” Dean sighed “Nice meeting you both.” He moved towards the door pulling Harry with him, taking both his hands in his own and walking backwards. “I’m just going to walk him out.” Harry called over his shoulder as the two left giggling. 

“Is he always like that?” Draco asked Hermione, raising an eyebrow? 

“Like what?” Hermione replied, distracted by the text that had appeared on her phone to tell her that Harry was not just walking Dean out. 

“So in his own world, with out a care for anyone else not in his bubble.” Draco sneered.

Hermione sighed, “He hasn’t had the best of times, he does his best. But no,” she continued, “He isn’t usually that bad.”


	2. Baseball caps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have breakfast.

It was two and a half days later when he saw Harry again. Draco walked out into the living room in just his old grey school joggers, his hair still wet from his shower to find him sat cross legged on the kitchen counter a bowl of Golden Nuggets resting in his left palm and his right taking turns between his tea, cereal and flicking through the newspaper. 

“You’re back!” Draco commented, walking over to the kettle. 

“I do live here, Malfoy” Harry retorted and then without looking up, he motioned at the kettle Draco was about to fill and then pointed in front of him, “don’t bother, I’ve made a pot.” 

“Oh, thanks.” Slightly startled at the use of his surname, and that Harry even knew it, Draco got a teacup down out of the cupboard, poured a little milk in and walked over to him. 

Draco stood silently, holding his cup between his hands, warming his palms and sipping it carefully waiting for it to cool a little. He’d barely had a chance to meet the boy in front of him the other night and was only just now taking a proper look at him. He had long black hair that was messy in a carefree fashion and was dressed in a simple grey t-shirt and black skinny jeans (which had an authentic looking rip that his left knee poked out of), his shoes were off and toppled at the bottom of the counter with a leather jacket discarded on top of them. 

“I’m just making a pitstop actually.” Draco looked up, surprise that Harry was talking to him. “Oh?”

“Yeah, going round Dean and Seamus’ in a mo’, watching Trainspotting I think. Have you seen it?” Harry asked.

“I think so,” Draco replied slowly, binging it to mind “the one with ‘Sick Boy’ and ‘Begbie’ and that really creepy baby?” He shuddered slightly at the memory.

“That’s the one.” Harry said triumphantly. “Seamus’ never seen it, so Dean and I made it our mission. Especially before T2! So excited for that.” 

“Yeah, I’ve seen the trailer for it, it looks like it should be really good!” Draco said animatedly. Without warming Harry swivelled around, swung his legs off the counter and hopped down to walk over to the sink to wash his bowl. 

“You should come with if you want?” Harry asked, “Seamus and Dean won’t mind.”

“Oh, um, thanks but, I have plans with Granger today.” Draco shrugged, “if she ever gets back from her boyfriends.”

“Ah, yes, Ron. Nice guy, I introduced them don’t you know. Best friends back when we were at uni, before he went all pro.” Harry trailed off into his own thoughts, only broken when an alarm on his phone started vibrating. “Ah, gotta go.” 

He leant down grabbed his jacket, slipped his feet into his shoes and looking around for something, his eyes finally settling on Draco. Walking up to him slowly he placed his hands on the countertop either side of Draco and leant in until there was only a foot’s distance between them , “sure you won’t come with?” He murmured softly. Stunned silent, intoxicated by Harry’s proximity and barely able to breath let alone talk he shook his head. Harry breathed out and shrugged, “suit yourself,” he leant in closer, reached around Draco and grabbed the cap that was sat behind him. Tapping it on Draco’s bare chest, Harry winked then placed it on his head backwards and sauntered out. Fixated on the spot Draco took a deep breath and decided to he’d need to pour himself another cup of tea.


	3. Draco meets a drunk Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long to post xoxo
> 
> Any comments (or criticism) welcome

Draco had been staying with Hermione and Harry for a little over two weeks now, he knew he was supposed to be finding himself his own place to live but he really loved it here. To be honest, he seemed to be the only person in the flat that could be counted on for always sleeping there. Hermione was spending an increasing amount of time at Ron’s - only popping back for new clothes and he hadn’t seen Harry since his invite to watch Trainspotting. 

Used to having the place to himself, Draco had become accustomed to walking around in just his joggers, today was no different. Draco sighed and stretched his arms above his head to stretch and then checked his watch. 6pm was a perfectly respectable time to have a gin and tonic, even if he wasn’t exactly dressed for it. Smiling he got up off the couch and traipsed over to the drinks cabinet where the gin lived. As he passed the front door, Draco was sure he could hear giggling and .. a slight scraping? Interested, he walked slowly towards the door and peered through the viewfinder to see Harry sat awkwardly crosslegged much too close to the door, attempting to fit his key into the lock. 

“Can I be of assistance?” Draco boomed as he swung open the door?

“DRACO!” Harry yelled excitedly from the floor, toppling backwards. He giggled a little and pulled his face into the largest smile Draco had ever seen. The smile wavered and faded quickly as he whispered, “I don’t think I have my key.”

Raising an eyebrow, Draco looked down at the keys Harry was holding in his left hand. He coughed and nodded his head at them. As Harry looked, another huge smile filled his face and he giggled some more.

“Come on then,” Draco said, “how about we go inside.”

Harry nodded and took Draco’s outstretched hand to help him get up. As soon as he was on his feet, Harry flopped sideway into Draco throwing his arm around his neck to support himself. Draco sighed and protested a little but let it happen. In actual fact, it took all his will power not to grin along with Harry. Draco hooked one arm around Harry’s waist to support him and latched his left foot around the door and kicked it shut behind them. He lead Harry towards the kitchen and tried to convince him to sit on one the stools at the counter, but quickly realised that a drunk Harry wasn’t someone who could be reasoned with by a sober person. So, he gave in, throwing his hands up into the air, conceding to let Harry decide what he wanted to do himself. 

Draco put the kettle on to boil, getting the teapot and Earl Grey out of the cupboard whilst he waited. He lent back on the counter and pulled out the phone. Draco was about to text Hermione to let her know if the situation, but then decided against it not wanting to worry her. He sighed and turned to face the kettle, steam billowed out as it came to boil. As usual, Draco couldn’t bring himself to pick the kettle up before it had automatically turned itself off. Refusing to believe that the water had ‘properly boiled’ before the click. He poured the water into the pot and grabbed the milk out of the fridge, pouring a little in each cup so that he didn’t have take it over to the couch.

Deciding against a tray, Draco made sure the two cups were steady in his hand before picking up the teapot and walking over to the couch where he could see Harry curled up into a ball on the left hand side.


	4. Bad Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco begins to see how hurt Harry is

“Hey,” Draco murmured softly to Harry as he set the tea down on the coffee table by the sofa. 

Harry smiled and pushed himself up into a sitting position, swaying slightly as he balanced. “Hey,” he giggled.

“So it seems like you’ve been having a good time?” Draco inquired. He pulled his leg up so his foot sat under his other thigh, turning to face Harry, putting his arm on the top of the couch. 

Harry’s face fell a little, “yeah,” he sighed, “good time.” He went quiet and stared at his hand, “real good time,” he whispered, “Dean thought I deserved it after having to have lunch with them. But they had to work.” 

“Lunch with Dean and Seamus?” Draco asked, confused at why lunch with the two of them would require some sort of reward. Harry shook his head with more force than he seemed to expect, leading him to giggle and snap out of his sudden quiet self.

“TEA!” Harry suddenly remembered,changing the subject. He leant forwards towards the pot, in an attempt to pick it up and pour. Draco lurched forward in response to stop Harry from crashing his hand into the table. 

“Let me.” Harry slumped back onto the couch as Draco made up the tea. He turned back to hand the cup to Harry to find that in the minute it took him to pour the tea he had fallen solidly asleep. Draco smiled at how peaceful ad unguarded the boy looked, so different from the Harry who he had met a few weeks back. Draco put the cups back on the table and stood up to face Harry. He sighed and decided not to bother trying to get him to his room, instead settling on making him somewhat comfortable on the couch. He pulled Harry’s legs round to lay on the other half of the sofa, placing him in a semi-sleeping position, unlaced and took off his shoes then grabbed a cushion from the armchair to put under his head. As he did, Draco heard him murmur and tried to pick out the words.

“No no no no..” He breathed, distressed. “I’m sorry… no.. I’ll be goo…” He trailed off and his face pulled into a pained expression. Draco stared at the boy at sleep on the sofa, his heart hurting at how scared he seemed to be at what ever memory was in his mind. He pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa and lay it out on Harry, tucking him in. He sighed to himself and went to make his gin and tonic, he sat down in the armchair to keep an eye on Harry incase he needed him.


End file.
